The Nine and the One
by Moondancingwolf
Summary: NejiNaru, SasuIta, GaaOC. Intro of my OC, Mangetsu. Based off the actual Naruto story, but with a lot of changes. Please read the author's note, even though it's long. Full summary inside. AU, Yaoi, bashing, etc. Rewritten with slight variations.


This entire message is very important because it outlines and explains my whole story

**This entire message is very important because it outlines and explains my whole story. If you want to understand what is going on you need to read this.**

Main Characters- Mangetsu, Gaara

Important Side Characters- Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi

Pairings- GaaMang, NejiNaru, ItaSasu

**Warnings**- Basically, if you don't like unpleasant or graphic Yaoi scenes you really shouldn't be reading any of my stories. This one, like many others, will involve rape, torture, possible character death (Just know that I never truly kill a main character. If they die I will bring them back), violence, slight AU, Uchihacest, severe OOC, major Yaoi, lemons, limes, character bashing (mostly Sakura), swearing, and probably improper use and spelling of the Japanese language(sorry! I'm trying to learn).

Ok, here I am with another story! This one will be longer and better than my previous ones, I promise, but it will definitely be longer between updates. Even though summer is coming up doesn't mean I have a bunch of free time. I'm actually busier during summer than I am during the school year.

Now, I will happily accept any constructive criticism over my spelling, grammar, or translations, but if you flame my writing style after all of the warnings I just gave then I'm just going to post the flame in my next update so everyone can laugh at you. And we will...loudly...in bold, underlined, and capitalized letters...just to let you know.

Special thanks to my beta, crazy novelist-san, for putting up with all of my boring stories and stupid mistakes. Seriously, you gotta give her credit. I made the same grammatical mistake **6 **times in one of my chapters and she corrected it every time. I think she deserves a standing ovation. _Gives standing ovation_ Yeah, well, anyway, thanks so much!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Read this story and you'll find out why.

Claimer- I **do **own Mangetsu. He is a character that I made up based on me and my life, though I hear there's now an actual character with that last name in the anime. Now, if you decide that he would be perfect for your story, ask me and I'll let you use him under certain circumstances. He'll be appearing in every story I write from now on, usually paired with Gaara. His name means 'full moon.' If you can think of a good last name let me know. I hope you guys like him! And I know this chapter sort of centers on him, but I promise that won't last. I'm just trying to introduce him. After his role is finished, the focus of the story will go around to all the main parings in turn.

Story information- This is my version of the actual Naruto story, so it's not a total AU. It starts during the Orochimaru attack during the Chunin(sp?) Exam, where it will branch off and totally go against what happens in the anime, though I will be basing some of it off of actual episodes. The entire story revolves around several prophecies (which are also mine) that will probably be given and explained next chapter. There will be several opportunities throughout the story for you guys to win something. I love writing short fics for people, so there will be many chances for any of you to win and send me an idea for a fic. There are certain restrictions to the kinds of fics that I will write, here are some of them: I will only write stories that have no main pairing or a Yaoi main pairing. I will not write Yuri or het under most circumstances(For most fics). I dislike all of the females in the Naruto series, and will not write about them. I also won't write with Sai, Chouji, or Orochimaru as main characters. I will write for other series' than Naruto, but I don't know many of them, and I can only write about the ones that I know (Avatar, Buso Renkin, Beyblade, Black Cat, Cantarella, Cardcaptor Sakura, Castle in the Sky, Code Lyoko, D.N. Angel, Digimon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakasho, Fruits Basket, etc.) I will write you a fic with Mangetsu in it, but he has to be paired with Gaara, Neji, or no one at all. **Most of the opportunities for me to write you a fic will come if you are the right reviewer. Every 25th reviewer will be able to send me the description of a fic they want, and I might have contests every once in a while. **

As I said earlier, I will not be able to update constantly, but my updates will be longer than usual and I promise I'll get one up as often as I can. Of course, reviews might make me write faster. _hint hint_

**Even if you didn't read the rest, you really should read from here on.** Ok, this story follows the original anime up until episode 68, except for ages. The Rookie Nine and Gaara are 16 and Gai's team and the two older sand-siblings are 17. That's where I start making changes, then my story totally deviates from the original. The main characters will also change from chapter to chapter, because not all of the chapters will contain the same characters and I want a wide variety of people to get a chance to read this story. So, if you want to be able to always find it, put it on your alerts or favorites list. Hope you guys enjoy it!

--

(Normal POV)

'Shit!' was just about the only thought running through Sasuke's head as he dodged another attack from Gaara. The Sand nin had been throwing non-stop wide-range attacks at him for the past ten minutes. Even with his incredible speed it was getting harder to avoid them, and Gaara wasn't giving him enough time to prepare an attack of his own.

The raven glanced up at the barrier surrounding the Hokage and cursed again. He wasn't sure what was going on in there, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" Gaara asked as he threw another attack. "You're not paying attention. I guess I'll just have to speed things up a bit." And he began to _change_. The left side of his body contorted and hardened, darkening and expanding.

'He looks like a monster,' Sasuke thought, horrified.

Gaara laughed maniacally, "Yes, this is my true form. The reason I was created. I am meant to kill and that is all I live for!" He shot huge sand spikes at Sasuke, managing to pin him to the ground. Just as he was about to finish him off, someone unexpected showed up...

--

(Normal POV)

As Kakashi took down another Sound ninja three Sand nin charged towards him, trying to take advantage of his temporary opening. Next second two enemy nin were thrown into the Sand ninjas from the side, they hit a pillar and all three were knocked out cold. Chouji gave a quick two fingered salute before dodging a kunai that could have put a hole in his arm. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he surveyed the battlefield, then he sensed an enemy from behind so he reached into his kunai pouch. However, he needn't have bothered. Naruto and his clones were all over the place, and several Naruto's took care of the enemy behind him. Kakashi swore he heard a snarled, "You! Think! You! Can! Just! Try! To! Do! That! To! MY! _SENSEI?_" between the thudding sounds of furious punches.

Thankfully, only all the regular citizens were knocked out by the genjutsu, Neji had demanded to be healed immediately after he had spoken to his uncle, and Hinata and Kiba were cared for soon after. Shikamaru and Naruto had taken a solider pill each from Kiba, so every Konoha ninja was fit to fight all the small fry and hurry to the Hokage's aid. There was so much going on at once that no one could explain what was happening.

'Where the hell did all of these enemy ninja come from?!' Naruto thought as he took down another nin. They had all been watching Sasuke-teme fight the scary sand dude when suddenly three giant snakes broke into Konoha, a barrier appeared around the Hokage, and a bunch of Sand and Sound Nin started attacking them. It was fucking messed up!

"Naruto! Behind you!" he heard Neji shout.

Naruto turned just in time to block the attack of a Sound Nin. He quickly defeated the opposing ninja and, shouting a quick thanks to Neji, ran forward to help his teammate. Sakura was just barely holding her own so the blond quickly took out the ninja facing her. She glared at him and snarled that she could have handled them on her own before turning away.

Hiding the hurt left by her words, Naruto returned to the fight, never noticing the pale eyes watching him intently.

Most of the enemy ninja were defeated and they could see from the stands that Jiraiya and Gamabunta were taking care of the snakes, so the group quickly moved to where Sasuke, Gaara, and the barrier concealing the Hokage were located.

They arrived to find a very pissed-off Sasuke, a defeated (yet conscious) Gaara, scared sand-siblings, and an unexpected guest. Before anyone could comment on the weirdness of any of it, Gamabunta, Jiraiya, and a giant serpent came crashing into the area.

"Hey Ero-Sennin(sp?), haven't you defeated that stupid snake yet?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it, baka!" Jiraiya barked back, "This ain't as easy as it looks."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and snorted, muttering something about 'stupid, old perverts.'

Suddenly, a howl rose up from the surrounding forest. Confused, the group immediately turned to Kiba. He shrugged, saying, "It's the call a wolf makes when it's on the way to help a member of the pack. A wolf must be in trouble."

"Not quite, young man."

"Ahhhhh! Stupid pervert, you scared the shit out of me!" Naruto screamed. Jiraiya had jumped down and joined the Konoha Nins, leaving Gamabunta to fight the snake on his own.

"Stop calling me that brat!"

Ignoring the bickering, Neji asked, "What do you mean by 'not quite,' Jiraiya-sama?"

Grinning, the toad sage replied with a simple if not irritating, "You'll see."

They all glared at him, then turned towards the wall at the sound of a large commotion. It grew still, then with a large '**BANG**' the wall was blown in and dust rose into the air. They all, with the exception of Jiraiya and the sand-siblings, immediately readied for another attack, and were surprised to see only one ninja stride towards them.

Stopping only a few feet away, the newcomer proceeded to scan them all with his odd and slightly frightening eyes, so they all scanned him as well. He appeared to be around 17 and wore an attire made solely of black and red, consisting of black pants with two red stripes, black boots, black and red fingerless gloves, a red short-sleeved fishnet shirt with a black vest, and a large yet plain black bag. He had a very feminine build, but radiated power and danger, and had beautiful silver hair that fell to his ankles. Oddly enough, he also had two large silver wolf ears sticking out of the top of his head, a long wolf tail waving behind him, and very sharp looking nails and teeth, yet these weren't his most striking features. No, it was the boy's _**eyes**_ that immediately drew attention. His entire eye was pitch black, with the exception of a small yellow cat-like slit slashing vertically through the round orbs. And when he spoke, they noticed that his voice held a low-pitched growl that made anyone hearing it shiver from fear or...something else.

"Hello Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma. It's good to see that all of you are alive and well," the strange boy said.

Kakashi stepped forward slightly with a stupefied look on his face. "Mangetsu?" He whispered.

The boy, Mangetsu, grinned, "Yep, it's me. You still hiding behind that mask? Shame, but I suppose that's your decision."

This seemed to snap the silver-haired sensei out of his rut, causing him to give one of his eye-grins and nod.

"It's good to see you again Mangetsu," Jiraiya said happily, moving forward to hug the stranger. "Kami-sama knows we need your help. Orochimaru and his Sound cronies have allied themselves with the Sand village and attacked us during the Chuunin Exams. They used Sabaku no Gaara, the container of the legendary Shukaku, in an attempt to bring down some of our stronger ninja and to provide a distraction while the Kazekage attacked the Hokage. I called on Gamabunta to help me with Orochimaru's snake summons, but he's not faring too well. A lot of our ninja have already been killed, but I believe that the children were safely moved into the mountain."

After he was finished, Mangetsu looked at him for a moment, clearly amused, before replying, "Well, I'll admit that you are in serious need of my help, but I'm afraid that many of your facts are off. Orochimaru, the Sound village, and the Sand village are here, and there is someone fighting with the Hokage, but the Sand village is not allied with that snake and the Kazekage is not here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Temari snarled, "Of course we're allied with Sound. My father announced it ages ago, when this plan was formulated. And he's here now, fighting Konoha's pathetic leader, so don't think you can waltz your ass in here and know what's going o--"

At this point she was swiftly interrupted as Mangetsu slapped her harshly across the face.

"You will be silent about things you cannot even begin to comprehend you foolish girl!" He snarled in her face. (One guess as to what his sexual orientation is.)

Jiraiya stepped forward and placed a hand on the boy's arm, causing him to take a deep breath and move back a few steps.

Looking them all in the eye, every trace of humor gone, he continued, "I know for a fact that Sound and Sand cannot be allied, because only the leader of a village can format an alliance, and the Kazekage has been dead for some time. The person that has been passing himself off as the Kazekage is none other than Orochimaru. He needed the Sound village as an ally because he needed Gaara, otherwise he wouldn't have stood a chance against Konoha."

By the end of his speech, all of the Konoha Nins were shocked, Gaara looked a little out of it, and Temari was crying.

"Father's dead?" She asked in a whisper. At Mangetsu's nod, she broke down, Kankuro immediately moving over to comfort her.

Mangetsu opened his mouth to continue speaking, but was cut off as Gamabunta landed heavily behind them.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya," he croaked feebly, "I can't win." And he vanished, leaving the group of Nins stranding there with a giant snake summons moving rapidly towards them.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake," Mangetsu muttered, running toward the snake. Several in the group made to go after him, but they were all held back by Jiraiya.

"Just watch," he told them with a grin.

Mangetsu stopped shortly before the snake and jumped into the air, landing on the serpent's head. Performing a few quick signs, he threw his hands down onto his opponent, then immediately jumped off and away, landing gracefully among the group once more. For a moment nothing happened, then, with a loud bang, the snake exploded.

Every ninja in the area, with the exception of Jiraiya, turned to Mangetsu and gawked. To have taken out a summons of that size and power with one attack was outstanding in and of itself, but to do it so effortlessly was even more amazing.

Seeing all of the odd glances he was receiving, Mangetsu turned towards them questioning, "What? I am the One, after all."

--

WOOT! Double Cliffy! I'm back, and hopefully better than ever. Who do you think the mystery guest is? After talking to several of my friends, reviewers, and author's of some of my favorite fics, I decided to go ahead and write this story. Do you guys like my character? The plot so far? I need feedback! Don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer and explain a hell of a lot about the over-all storyline and the characters' pasts. Just think of this as the introduction. Review and ja ne!


End file.
